Different types of feeder and conveyor equipment are previously known in the art for feeding workpieces to a press, removing the workpieces after completed pressing operation, and then conveying the workpieces for infeed into the next press.
That equipment which is employed in a press line for infeed and removal of workpieces into and out of a press, respectively, is often based on the employment of a linkage system which has a load carrying free end. The linkage system is designed in such a manner that it either realizes a path of movement which includes substantially vertical movements at both ends of a linear, horizontal displacement movement, or solely realizes the horizontal displacement movement, while the vertical movements are accomplished by raising and lowering of the linkage system proper. An example of such equipment is described in the two Swedish Patent Specifications 7311487-5 and 7910725-6, and in Swedish Patent Application No. 8803440-0.
In such cases in which the distance between two presses included in a press line is great, the above-described infeed and discharge equipment is insufficient to bridge the gap between the presses. In such situations, additional conveyor equipment is required which may be of varying designs and constructions.
The above-described conveyor equipment between the presses included in the press line may function satisfactorily in many situations, but suffers from a number of drawbacks. Thus, several different sets of gripping devices are required which, in the different working phases, grip and retain the workpiece while on its way from the one press to the other. In addition, equipment placed on the press shop floor entails problems in connection with tool change in the presses, since such equipment must wholly be dismantled and moved aside. Furthermore, desires have been expressed in the art for an increase, in relation to prior art equipment, of both work rate and transport length, so that separate conveyor equipment used between the discharger and infeeder can be omitted.
The present invention has for its object an apparatus of the type mentioned by way of introduction, the apparatus being designed in such a manner as to obviate the above-considered problems inherent in prior art equipment. Thus, the present invention is intended to provide an apparatus which takes up no floor space between adjacent presses in a press line. The present invention also relates to an apparatus which displaces an object the shortest path between two points and at high speed. The present invention further relates to an apparatus in which the requirement for a plurality of different sets of gripping and holder devices for the transported object has been eliminated. Finally, the present invention also relates to an apparatus which offers a higher degree of precision than prior art equipment.
The objects forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the apparatus intimated by way of introduction is characterized in that the interconnected pans include an elongate boom whose longitudinal direction substantially corresponds to the direction of the linear component of movement and which is movable in its longitudinal direction in relation to the carrier device; and that the holder device is displaceable along the boom and drivable therealong by first drive means.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, the carrier device is also suitably provided with a linkage system drivable by second drive means and provided with a free, load-carrying end which describes the linear component of movement, and the boom being secured in this end.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, the carrier device is also suitably provided, on the one hand, with a guide for displaceable guiding and carrying of the boom and, on the other hand, third drive means for displacing the boom in its longitudinal direction in relation to the guide.
Further advantages will be attained if the apparatus according to the present invention is also given one or more of the features as set forth below.